


The Nine Hour Flight

by chatoyment



Series: Dan and Phil and Ollie [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airplane Flight, Airplanes, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Single Parent Phil Lester, Single Parents, Teacher!Dan, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: Phil and his 2 year old son, Oliver, are on their way home from their vacation in Florida. Oliver is having a bad day and Phil doesn't know what's wrong. Luckily, the attractive man sitting next to them helps them out.Prompt: "Hello your small child is crying and I'm a daycare worker luckily we are sitting next to each other on the plane don't worry I got this" - from the tumblr post of little-birby-deactived2017061





	The Nine Hour Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is inspired by the very adorable Seungjae on KBS' The return of Superman!

It seems like the odds are not in favour of Phil today.

His 2 year old son, Oliver, was being difficult since this morning. He was hoping to be able to calm the boy down before they get on the plane, but alas, he was unsuccessful.

Oliver was usually a cheerful and friendly kid. He enjoys playing with other kids and spending time with his dad. Watching cartoons often occupy him and make him laugh. Drawing his favourite animals and colouring those makes him smile from ear to ear.

Today, however, none of Phil’s efforts were to avail. The boy has a frown on his face, and wouldn’t even eat.

“Hey, what’s the problem buddy?” Phil asked again, as they were about to board the plane back to their home.

The boy just shook his head and hugged his bunny tight.

Phil sighed. “You should tell daddy what’s wrong, so that he can make it all better. Are you tired? I can carry you?”

Oliver didn’t say anything, but stretched his arms towards his dad, silently asking to be carried.

Phil carried him until they reach their seats inside the plane. Maybe his boy is just tired, it is pretty early after all. Maybe a nap can fix this?

It was going to be a long nine hour flight.

\- 

Oliver napped for the first few hours of the flight.

Phil felt relieved as the boy rested. He didn’t want to inconvenience the other passengers. It will be harrowing if Oliver decides to throw a temper tantrum in the plane.

This would be more embarrassing since the guy sitting beside them is awfully attractive. He has brown fluffy curly hair—much like Oliver’s, warm brown eyes, and dimples! The darling thing has dimples!

The stranger’s smile grew fond as he saw Oliver sleeping peacefully on his very own seat and hugging his bunny tight against his chest. It would be a shame if he sees the boy behaving so badly because of a bad mood.

-

When Oliver woke up from his nap, he immediately cried.

Phil immediately picked the boy up to sit on his lap and rocked him gently. Oliver continued crying, albeit a bit quieter.

The stranger must’ve heard all the fuss and woke up as well.

“You must be hungry Ollie. D’you wanna eat?” Phil said to the boy.

“No,” the boy said in a whisper.

Phil sighed again. The good thing is that he was speaking again.

“But you haven’t eaten anything other than biscuits this morning,” Phil argued as he rocked him gently.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Oliver, what is this all about? You’re being such a bad boy today.” Phil is slowly losing patience, but he needs to keep calm.

This is when Oliver starts crying again. It was louder than the first one. Phil tries to calm him again. It doesn’t work. He feels sorry for the people around them. He looks around and sees the brunet stranger looking at them. Rather than annoyance, it looked like he pitied him.

Phil took a deep breath and carried the boy to the washroom.

“Crying won’t fix anything, Oliver. Calm down and we’ll talk, okay?”

Oliver just looks at him as he bawls his eyes out.

He counts from one to ten and waits until the boy calmed down. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he was still hiccupping.

“Now, wanna tell daddy what’s wrong?”

The boy just shakes his head again.

They’re back to square one, it seems.

“If that’s what you want,” he said and carried the boy back to their seat.

He notices the brunet stranger looking at them as they get back to their seats. They gave each other a small acknowledging smile.

“Daddy needs to sleep for awhile. Will you be okay with that?” Phil asked the boy who was playing with his bunny’s ears.

“Okay.”

“Wake up Daddy if you need anything, okay?”

The boy nods.

-

Phil wakes up, well rested.

He looks around and sees Oliver sitting on the stranger’s lap. The boy is giggling with him while eating a burger.

“I’m so sorry, did he bother you?” Phil asked.

“No no no, he’s a nice kid. We had fun, right Ollie?” The man says with a smile and looks at Oliver, who is smiling as well.

“Yeah, Mr. Dan and I watched Pororo! Then he asked the nice lady to give us food.”

“I just thought you needed a break, so I played with him a bit.” The stranger said and smiled shyly.

“Thank you, I did need it.”

“No problem. I’m Dan, by the way.” The stranger, Dan, said politely and reached a hand.

Phil took it for a handshake. “I’m Phil, nice meeting you.”

They were interrupted by a very energetic Oliver. “Mr. Dan can we watch more Pororo? I finished my burger.”

“Sure thing.”

“Let me clean you up first, Ollie.” Phil said and scooped the boy from where he’s seated. “Do you want to drink water?”

“Yes please.”

Phil kisses his forehead and gives him his water.

“You must be a magician. He didn’t even want to eat or talk earlier.” Phil said to Dan with a smile as he watched the boy eagerly drinking his water.

Dan’s cheeks looked pinkish than before. “Oh no, I’m a preschool teacher. I just had to learn my way around.” 

“That’s why you’re so good with him.” Phil offered him a smile.

-

Ollie continued watching Pororo on Dan’s Ipad.

The boy is so focused on it that Phil thinks it could be a solution to his future dilemmas. Phil didn’t even know that Ollie would love Pororo. He this stocks it in his mind for future reference.

“Hey, I’m so sorry. My boy’s hoarding your Ipad,” Phil said.

Dan, who was previously watching the clouds from the window, turned to look at Phil and smiled. “It’s all good. I have nothing to do with it anyway.”

“So, uh... Where do you teach?”

Dan looked a bit surprised at the question, but answered anyway. “At Miss Rosy’s Nursery. You probably haven’t heard of it... It’s a small one near South Kensington Station-”

“I think I’ve seen it, actually. I was, you know, looking for a nursery school for Ollie. I just thought that since you get along with him so well...”

“Ollie’s an adorable kid, I’m sure he’ll charm any teacher he meets. But, we’ll be happy to welcome him if you ever decide on that.”

Dan seems to never run out of smiles, and Phil thinks that he’ll be happy to settle in a nursery that’s a not that near their home if he gets to see that five times a week.

-

The flight attendants were busy asking passengers around for their meal of choice.

Dan was playing peek-a-boo with Ollie and his bunny. They seemed to be having fun. Phil, on the other hand, was starting to answer business emails. It looked like a week of vacation was enough for his work to pile up so much. He’s just glad that he can finish up some work since Dan volunteered to play with Oliver for the time being.

The short haired flight attendant approached them with a soft smile. “What would you like for Lunch, sir?”

He picks pizza for himself. He turns to look at Ollie and Dan. “What do you want to eat?”

“I’d like pizza too, and a diet coke. Want some pizza, Ollie?” Dan said.

“Yes! I love pizza!” Oliver said with a smile that made the lady smile fonder. “And daddy, can I have yogurt, please? Bunny would love that too.”

“Sure darling.” Phil said and ruffled his fluffy hair.

The lady nods and tells them that she’ll back with their food.

It wasn’t the best pizza, but it was satisfying. While Phil was cleaning their mess, he sees Dan wiping Ollie’s mouth and hands. He couldn’t help but think that from an outsider view, they looked like a family.

He shakes his head and continues his work.

-

Phil didn’t even realise he fell asleep.

He must’ve fallen asleep while reading a particularly long email. God, he was so tired.

When he looked around for his laptop, he saw that his laptop, charger and phone were neatly placed on what was supposed to be Oliver’s seat. Oliver, on the other hand, was on Dan’s lap. They were both asleep. Dan  
was holding Ollie, and Ollie was holding his bunny. It was too adorable. He didn’t have the heart to move Ollie since it might cause Dan to wake up as well.

The same flight attendant approached him again, interrupting his thoughts. “ Do you want drinks, sir?”

“Actually, can I have a cup of coffee?” Phil asked.

“Okay, anything else?”

Phil shakes his head and the lady nods and walks away. Just then, Ollie wakes up.

“Daddy...” Ollie whines. Phil immediately picks him up from Dan and rocks him.

Dan stirs and looks at them.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“It’s fine.” Dan said, obviously still a bit sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, and Phil had to look away from the adorable sight.

“You still sleepy darling?” Phil asked Oliver. He nods.

The flight attendant arrives with Phil’s coffee.

“I can take him again. Go drink your coffee.” Dan said.

Father and son turned and looked at Dan. Oliver immediately reaches to Dan.

“Are you sure? You’ve been taking care of him...”

“I’m sure, don’t worry.” Dan says with another dimpled smile and takes Oliver again in his arms.

“Thanks,” he says and returns the smile. Dan is an angel, he confirms.

“You two look so good together, and you have such a nice kid too,” the lady says as she handed Phil his drink.

He was about to deny her assumptions, when Oliver starts asking for his drink as well. The flight attendant just smiles and leaves.

“I’m so sorry,” Phil says. He hands Oliver his water bottle and drinks his coffee.

Dan just giggles with his cheeks a bit rosier than usual.

-

The next hours are spent peacefully.

Phil decides not to sleep and continue answering emails. Beside him, Dan and Oliver sleep peacefully.

They are awakened as they get near their destination.

-

“Thank you for your help,” Phil said.

They were standing on the airport, and about to part ways.

“No problem. I actually enjoyed myself. Also, you needed that bit of rest.” Dan said and smiled to the both of them.

Oliver who was in Phil’s arms turned and said, “Mr. Dan, when will we see you again?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’m sure we’ll see each other again if you continue being a good boy.” Dan said and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Hug!” The boy suddenly announces.

It makes Phil smile fondly at him. Oliver is such a sweet boy.

Dan laughs and obliges. He hugs the boy tight, with bunny in between them. Since Oliver is still in Phil’s arms, Dan got close to him as well. He smelled nice.

“Me and bunny will miss you. Daddy will too!”

“Me too, Ollie.” Dan said, and then looked at his beeping phone. “I need to go, my ride is here.”

“Thanks again. And take care, yeah?” Phil said.

“I will, you too!”

With that, they separate ways.

Phil decides that he’ll definitely enroll Ollie at Miss Rosy’s Nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Do you want more from this verse? Comment Below!  
> Send prompts to @chatoyment on twitter :)


End file.
